Savoir oser
by Izabel65
Summary: SPOILER 6x22! Missing scène du dernier épisode...Que s'est-il passé entre le moment du départ de House et l'arrivée de Cuddy? Pourquoi Cuddy s'est rendue chez House?


**Attention spoiler saison 6 !**

**Le final m'a inspiré cet [OS], c'est une "missing scène" et aussi le point de vue de Cuddy sur ses sentiments.**

**Ça compense de mon [OS] précédent....  
**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!****

* * *

**

Je reste figée au milieu des décombre, mon regard suit l'ambulance qui emmène Hanna et House. Je ne prête pas attention au capitaine des pompier qui ma parle je ne pense qu'à lui, aux paroles qu'il a dites à Hanna.

Je me sens étrange et ce n'est pas dû à la fatigue, quelque chose en moi me dit de le suivre. Une voix grave me ramène subitement à la réalité.

- Excusez-moi, vous disiez capitaine ?

- Hanna était la dernière victime à évacuer, deux médecins se sont portés volontaires pour rester plus longtemps. Vous pouvez partir.

- Dites moi que nous avons pris la bonne décision.

- Oui…. Nous n'aurions jamais pu la dégager à temps.

- Merci

Il me salue et s'éloigne, la tension retombe je me sens lasse. Je marche par automatisme jusqu'à ma voiture je passe devant sa moto, il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il occupe de nouveau toutes mes pensées.

J'enlève ma combinaison couverte de poussière et la jette en boule devant le siège passager. Je m'assois et pose les deux mains sur le volant en soupirant mes pensées sont confuses, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Notre dispute me revient en mémoire mots pour mots, je lui ai dit des vérités mais aussi des mensonges, plus pour me convaincre moi-même que pour le convaincre lui. Mes dernières paroles lui ont fait mal, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

J'ai été injuste avec lui, je le sais, étrangement je devrais pleurer mais c'est la colère qui domine mes sentiments. Je pose ma tête contre l'appui-tête et je ferme les yeux. Je reste ainsi un moment, mais quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux ma décision est prise. Je vais aller voir House mais avant je dois téléphoner.

J'appelle l'hôpital, le Dr Herman des urgences m'apprend le décès d'Hanna, embolie graisseuse, il n'y avait rien à faire. Aussitôt je pense à House et mon cœur s'emballe, l'inquiétude s'insinue peu à peu. Il faut absolument que j'aille le retrouver, l'autre appel attendra. Je tourne la clef de contact et mon téléphone sonne au même moment.

C'est Lucas, finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. Ce sera fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _mon ton est sec, il s'en rend compte._

- Fatiguée ?

- Je viens de passer huit heures à secourir les victimes d'une catastrophe, alors oui je suis fatiguée ! _Perspicace pour un détective me dis-je in peto._

- Tu rentres bientôt ? ils disent que tous les blessés ont été évacués aux informations.

- Non, je ne rentre pas, ne m'attends pas ni ce soir, ni demain matin plus jamais en fait.

- Lisa ? que veux-tu dire par plus jamais ?…on va se marier non ?

- Non Lucas on ne va pas se marier, jamais. C'est fini Lucas, je…je ne t'aime pas.

- Mais on…

Non, j'aimais la sécurité, du moins je croyais l'aimer. C'est tout ce que tu m'apportais, de la stabilité, un peu de tendresse. Mais pas de passion, pas de fantaisie.

- ……

- Je te laisse, _il n'a pas le temps de répondre, je coupe la communication._

Je peux enfin partir, pendant tout le trajet qui me conduit jusque chez House, je me demande dans quel état je vais le trouver. Je note pourtant un fait étrange, je devrais normalement être bouleversée d'avoir rompu, mais non c'est tout le contraire, je suis soulagée, j'ai l'impression de me libérer d'un carcan.

Enfin je suis arrivée, je me gare et sors précipitamment. Je vois de la lumière au travers de la fenêtre de son salon, il est chez lui. Je presse le pas, je suis devant sa porte, je pose la main sur la poignée et la tourne. La porte s'ouvre je suis soulagée, surtout, quoiqu'il fasse, rester le plus calme possible, ne pas le braquer.

Je l'aperçois, il est assis par terre dans sa salle de bain. Je m'approche doucement, je vois le tube de vicodin à ses côtés et les comprimés dans sa main, ne pas réagir. Je m'appuie contre le mur, il lève la tête et me regarde surpris. Je remarque ses yeux rougis, il est sur le point de craquer.

- Vous comptez vous précipitez dans la pièce et me les arracher de la main ? _il baisse la tête._

- Non, c'est votre choix si vous voulez retomber dans la drogue, _ma voix est douce, posée et ma réponse le surprend_.

- D'accord….juste pour info, j'ai du mal à y voir des inconvénients.

- Vous devez refaire votre bandage à l'épaule_, je préfère changer de sujet et j'entre dans la salle de bain me plaçant face à lui._

- Vous êtes là pour ça ? Foreman vous a envoyée ? _demande-t-il surpris par mon attitude._

- Non

- Vous êtes la pour me crier dessus, encore ?

- Non

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi alors

- Lucas…._c'est le moment il faut que j'ose. Tout cela n'a que trop duré_.

- Génial ! Vous vous sentez de nouveau mal à l'aise ? Donc vous devez revenir de Las Vegas où vous vous êtes mariés. Ou alors vous êtes déjà enceinte. _Dit-il d'un ton amer en levant son regard sur moi_.

- J'ai rompu, _voilà c'est dit_.

- Quoi ? _il est vraiment surpris_.

- Je suis coincé House. _Je me sens perdu, entre l'envie de pleurer et l'envie de rire de dépit. Je prends sur moi et continue_. je veux avancer dans ma vie et tourner la page mais je ne peux pas. J'ai une nouvelle maison avec mon fiancé, mais je ne pense qu'à vous.

Je m'arrête et je le regarde, il me fixe abasourdi par ce que je lui dis, il doit attendre ça depuis si longtemps, qu'il doit avoir du mal à y croire. Mais je me sens plus forte maintenant et je continue.

- J'ai juste besoin de savoir si ça peut marcher entre vous et moi.

- Vous pensez que je peux m'améliorer ? _Son attitude change imperceptiblement, il y a un peut d'espoir en lui._

- Je ne sais pas.

- Parce que je suis la personne la plus bousillée au monde. _Il est conscient que ça va être difficile._

- Je sais…. Je vous aime, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. _Je souris, c'est tellement évident depuis des années, et je ne m'en rends compte qu'en le disant à voix haute_.

Il ne dit rein, mais esquisse un semblant de sourire, il essaie de se relever, abandonne et me tend la main, avec une mimique. Je l'aide, on est maintenant debout face à face. Il se penche doucement vers moi, ses lèvres touchent mes lèvres. Notre baiser est hésitant, et tendre. On se découvre un peu. Je le sens s'éloigner, il me regarde et demande.

- Comment je sais que ce n'est pas une hallucination ?

- Avez-vous pris votre vicodin.

Il ouvre la main, y voit les deux comprimés, il les jette au sol et me répond.

- Non.

- Alors je pense que c'est bon. _Je me sens bien, je souris_.

- Oui.

Il sourit aussi, pour une fois il est vraiment heureux, je le vois, je le ressens. Il se penche de nouveau, mais c'est moi qui l'embrasse en premier. Sa main glisse dans le mienne, nos doigts s'enlacent et se serrent. On s'accroche l'un à l'autre aussi fort que l'on peut.

Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, comment nous allons gérer notre relation. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, j'aime House et l'avenir à ses côtés ne me fait plus peur.


End file.
